


Weary

by Welsper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Two soldiers share a calm moment.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



“Hold still, girl,” Ana said and pushed Hana’s hair up to get to her neck. With a critical eye, she watched as the nanodrones stitched back muscle and skin until there was no trace of the wound. Angela worked wonders even if she wasn’t there.

And Ana had to admit, it was certainly easier applying it like this than on the battlefield. They never did hold so still for her there.

“You shouldn’t heal it,” Hana said quietly. “It would serve me right, getting a scar like that. For failing you all.”

“Ah, but what would the sponsors say? Wouldn’t want Korea’s little darling to show any sort of weakness to the people, would we?” Hana looked back over her shoulder and gave Ana a tired smile.

“But other people got hurt, too… because I…” Ana didn’t speak Korean, but she knew a curse when she heard one.

“It never goes away, the guilt. The feeling that you could have done something differently. The feeling that if you had made a different choice, even the tiniest one, and that would have made all the difference,” Ana said. She let her fingers through through that soft hair, smiling as Hana sighed when she ran her fingers over her scalp, scratching gently.

Hana leaned into the touch and Ana said nothing and smiled. She knew that feeling, the loneliness that came with their cause. To let people in was to let weakness in. It gave her a cause to fight, to press on when all she had wanted at times was to lay down and leave it be. But with that love came fear. Fear of losing everything, the battle and then the ones it was fought for when she was no longer there to protect them.

And in that quest, in that endless mission to rid the world of all that threatened it, to end the Omnic threat, she had pushed away the very ones most dear to her. Would little Fareeha ever forgive her? No, she was not so little anymore. And maybe she understood now. She understood, because she was a soldier and that was never what Ana had wanted for her. Not for her or anyone.

But the world was the way it was. For her and for Fareeha and for Hana too.

Hana’s shoulders slumped and Ana could see tears in her eyes.

“It’s so easy in the videogames, you know. I can just reload… again and again and again, until I get it right. Well, not that I need that many tries to get it right. But in real life? I screw up, and people die! My friends die, my family, everyone! And I just don’t know… If I am strong enough to protect everyone. When I close my eyes, I see… I hear their screams,” Hana whispered.

Ana’s lips were tight line, her brows furrowed at that desperation in Hana’s voice. The hopes and dreams of a whole nation on her shoulders and now, with Overwatch, the whole world’s. It was perhaps too much on someone so young. But what could she say? Hana would never give up. She would never abandon her post. A sense of duty as much as a fighting spirit, that endless drive to be better, to be more. Whatever Ana would say to her, Hana would still fight anyway. With wounds and broken bones and nightmares that faded into reality.

“You learn to live with it,” not well, but as they all must “with the nightmares and the pain. Come here,” she said and pulled Hana into her arms. Hana’s form was slight and stiff against her chest, unable to relax and Ana understood that too. Even beyond the restlessness of a soldier, that was Hana – that was D.va. Unable to sit still, to relax, always out and about, fire in her veins and a half-mad smile on her lips. Ana treasured the little moments with her when Hana allowed her that much. When they allowed each other that much.

“I could learn to live with this,” Hana said and relaxed against Ana’s shoulder, pressing her head against hers and managed a smile. The girl’s eyes were too old for her age, too weary. She should be out there doing all the things she pretended to do for the cameras. She should be that carefree girl, dancing and singing and wearing the latest cute clothes and whatever else the young people did these days. Live another life, the life she should have had if Overwatch hadn’t failed the way it had. If they had truly ended the Crisis instead of just delaying it and getting fitted with medals and honors they didn’t deserve. If they hadn’t lost sight of their actual goal.

If they hadn’t turned on each other.

She had never thought herself quite as bitter as Jack about the whole affair, but Ana could not help being weary. That call she had answered, because she owed it to them, because she had to make up for old mistakes, because deep down in her the hope was as bright as it was in Winston and Tracer and the rest of the new and old Overwatch.

Because chasing a ghost to get vengeance while the world went up in flames was not something she could allow. There were things she could do here, with those people she could not have done with Jack alone.  
Maybe this time, they could bring peace. The justice little Fareeha so championed.

It was a pleasant dream.

“There will be good days and bad days,” Ana said, and pressed a kiss to the top of Hana’s head. Her hair smelled like strawberry, no doubt from one of her own brands. Maybe one of those bottles that played music when you opened them. Ana liked them.

“And what kind of day is this?” Hana asked. Ana smiled. She leaned down and Hana closed her eyes as their lips met. The girl tasted of too sweet soda and stale chips. Ana chuckled into the kiss. When she drew back, the smile on Hana’s face was real.

“A good one.”


End file.
